charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Molecular Acceleration
Molecular Acceleration is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Usage Using this power the possessor can':' *Speed up molecules to make objects melt. *Speed up molecules to make objects ignite. *Speed up molecules to heat up objects. Overview This power is a more controlled form of Molecular Combustion. With it, the user can speed up molecules to achieve a multitude of different effects. It is channeled through the hands. Melting :"Piper, you melted the street!" :-Phoebe's reaction to Piper's first display of the power (Innocents Lost) Users can melt an object by speeding up the molecules within the object. So far, this is considered the most potent effect of the power. The first time Piper used this powerful ability, she was able to melt the road beneath the The Source who had recently returned in the form of a Golem and whom she had intended to blow up, slowing him down. Ignition :"Tam probably speeds molecules up fast enough to catch fire." :-Phoebe explains how Tamora's power works. (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) Users can create fire by speeding up the molecules within an object, causing the object to burst into flames. The explosive effects of Piper's Molecular Combustion can sometimes create and cause a lasting fire, the distinction however is that this aspect of Molecular Acceleration allows her to cause ignition without any explosive force. Piper has used it to create fire on a number of occasions; the first time was when focused her power onto a rope, burning through the middle and causing it to split. Tamora used it twice to create rings of fire. This aspect shows similarities to Pyrokinesis, as both powers can create fire. However, this ability does not allow the user to manipulate or control fire. Heating :Leo:"Can you manipulate the air molecules to fly us across" :Piper:"I can try" -Piper prepares to use her power to move Paige's Orb Shield by heating the air molecules. (The Heavens Can Wait) Users can increase the temperature of an object by speeding up the molecules in the object, causing it to boil or superheat to scalding temperatures. Piper has developed such a degree of control over her molecular speeding ability that she can heat up objects without causing them to melt, burn or explode. Piper was seen using this ability when cooking, using the power to heat up a pot of liquid and making it bubble just by holding her hand over the pot. Piper also used this aspect to heat up the air molecules around Paige's Orb Shield, so that she was able to use the air pressure to force the shield across a battlefield (with the support of Phoebe's Levitation power). Using the power to create heat shows similarities to Thermokinesis, which is the ability to create, control and manipulate heat. However, the user is limited to creating heat in objects. Limitations The power has a few known limitations: *The user must be able to move/point his/her hands in the target's direction. *The possessor must see the object he/she want's to melt, set on fire or heat up. *This power is solely channeled through the hands. *According to Leo, any attempts to melt The Source would be futile. He never explained why it wouldn't work. *Inexperienced users may cause uncontrolled fires. When baby Tamora first came into her powers she used them to create a fire in her room, which unfortunately spread throughout the house. Notes * So far, whenever Piper has used this power, her hands and/or the targetted object glow. However, this is just an effect shown to display the powers in the comics, as in one issue, the objects Piper froze glowed as well. * Due to some materials burning long before they would melt, it is unknown whether Piper can decide the exact effect that her power has. It most likely depends on what she is targeting. * So far, Piper uses this power in three covers of the comics. * Piper gained this power in 2008, it's a greater control of Piper's Molecular Combustion power. * Molecular Acceleration seems to be the opposite of Molecular Deceleration. Where as Deceleration is the less potent version of Molecular Immobilization, Acceleration is the less potent version of Molecular Combustion. * Piper can produce heat and fire with this ability, making her the only Charmed One that can create a kind of elemental effect. * The one result of Molecular Acceleration that is constant, regardless of which aspect of the power is used, is the increase of the target's temperature. List of Users *Piper Halliwell *Tamora Mitchell See Also * Molecular Combustion * Molecular Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration/Gallery Category:Powers